


You Must Like Me for Me

by DoctorRainyStardusttheThird (orphan_account)



Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: Bit of bad language sorry, Child Abuse, Hugs all round, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lettie is a queen, Need to stop tagging, Phillip Needs a Hug, Taylor Swift - Freeform, This is me, WD needs a hug, WDs an amazing big brother, Written at three in the morning, anne too, cant stop tagging, charity is awesome, dad barnum yay!, delicate, god i love anne and phillip, im a caffeine addicted insominac, phillip's parents are EVIL, pretty dark sorry, you must like me for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoctorRainyStardusttheThird
Summary: Phillip's got a secret - something only Barnum knows.After the disaster at the play, Anne's upset and WD's determined to find out why. But when he and Barnum argue, Barnum says something he shouldn't.And everything goes to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night and writing. Me and my gf were cramming for an exam and i couldn't sleep so this just kind of fell out of my brain. Its the result of binge-watching sad doctor who scenes while listening to way much taylor swift and btw contains abuse so if anything's triggering please don't read. Comment below ;)

WD was angry. Properly angry.

He’d always had a temper where Anne was concerned. But after a while he’d figured it was useless to get riled at every guy who yelled after her in the street, who spat at her when she looked them in the eye, who made crass, drunken comments late at night. He couldn’t take on everyone who hurt her.

He could beat the crap out of that Carlyle boy though.

Anne had come back from that play, in tears, and refused to talk about what had happened. Lettie had said Phillip had bought a ticket, to go to the play with her, and that she didn’t know what had gone wrong either.

But last time Phillip had messed her around, the night of Jenny Lind’s performance, WD had vowed he wasn’t going to let that rich kid near his sister anymore. They were better off without associating with the rich people, the snobs who looked down on them every day. Phillip might be better than most, but he was the same in essence, really – and WD wouldn’t let him get away with hurting Anne.

He strode into the ring. It was late – only a couple of performers remained. Lettie was sitting with Constantine, combing out her beard. Barnum was talking with O’Malley next to the rigging, and he glanced up when WD came storming in.

‘Where’s Carlyle, Barnum?’ he demanded. Usually he wouldn’t dare speak to his employer like that, but he was struggling to keep control of his temper. Barnum looked surprised, and slightly wary. ‘Phillip? Why?’

‘I’m looking for him.’

Barnum shrugged, and dismissed O’Malley. ‘He went out. To see that play.’

‘With Anne,’ Lettie put in.

WD clenched his jaw. ‘I’d just like to know what happened.’

‘Is Anne okay?’ Lettie asked.

Barnum looked apprehensive. ‘WD…don’t go doing anything stupid.’

‘I’m not going to let him mess her around,’ WD said loudly.

‘Is she upset?’ Lettie pushed.

‘ _He_ upset her!’

‘WD, calm down,’ Barnum told him. ‘Don’t go yelling at Phillip. Just ask Anne what happened, they can sort it out.’

WD bristled. Of course Barnum would take Carlyle’s side. ‘I’m not letting him get away with it if that’s what you’re hoping.’

Lettie and Constantine were watching closely. WD was a man of few words, and though he had a temper, this outburst was unlike him. He’d taken against Phillip from the start, never a trusting man.

Barnum was close to WD. ‘I’m just saying – give Phillip a chance.’

‘He doesn’t deserve one!’ WD’s voice was low and harsh and angry. ‘He can’t just waltz in here and hurt Anne because he thinks she’s – she’s easy or whatever – ‘

‘WD?’

He turned around. Anne was standing there in her practice clothes. Her face was still obviously tearstained, and she looked from WD to Barnum.

‘What happened with you and Carlyle?’ WD said.

Anne’s face hardened. ‘Nothing,’ she said. She looked around the ring. ‘I wanted to practise.’

‘I know he hurt you,’ WD said, stepping closer. Anne sighed.

‘It doesn’t matter, WD, really. I’ve learned my lesson.’

‘What’d he do?’

Anne sighed again. Her eyes brimmed, and she scrubbed at them crossly, aware of Barnum and Lettie listening in. Constantine had disappeared, drama never really his thing.

‘His parents were there,’ she admitted. ‘At the play. And they – they looked at me…’

WD’s face darkened. ‘What did Carlyle do?’

‘Nothing,’ Anne said, a little fire coming into her eyes. It still stung. ‘They looked at me…and said, ‘what are you doing, parading around with the help?’ like that, and Phillip didn’t do anything. He didn’t come after me.’ She was running a length of rope through her hands, angry.

WD cracked his knuckles. ‘Right,’ he growled. He turned, but Barnum was there, his hand pressed to his shoulder. Stopping him.

‘Don’t,’ he warned. There was something in his eyes – fear, or sadness? – that made WD pause.

‘I’m not letting him mess her around!’ Barnum tried to say something but WD spoke over him. The argument escalated quickly – neither man possessed the best of impulse control. Anne put her hand on WD’s arm.

‘WD,’ she said soothingly.

‘No, Anne,’ WD brushed her off. ‘I’m sick of this, people thinking they can treat us like dirt just because of our skin – because we’re _different_.’ He spat out the word. An awful lot of misplaced anger was heading in Phillip’s direction – years of frustration and rage and shame, and more recent fury at the protesters. The least he could do was make sure his sister didn’t get involved with Phillip again.

‘Phillip’s not like that,’ Barnum said quietly.

‘They’re all like that, Barnum – even you,’ WD said bitterly. ‘Phillip thinks he can do whatever he likes, because he’s rich, and white, and entitled – ‘

‘You have no idea what Phillip has been through!’ Barnum’s voice rose as he finally lost control. ‘No idea!’

‘What?’ WD sneered. ‘What can he have seen, everything handed to him easy – ‘

‘No one’s ever tried to _beat you to death_ before, have they?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip turns up - and things get even more complicated.
> 
> Bit bloody in places, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's read so far second chapter yay!
> 
> This was written mostly on caffeine and feels.
> 
> Enjoy x

Barnum’s outburst was followed by a ringing silence. Lettie stood, and walked over to Anne, skirt tracing a path through the sawdust and rosin on the wooden floor. Anne took a step back, looking confused and fearful. ‘W-what?’

Barnum was breathing fast, but he looked guilty, like he knew he’d said to much. WD’s hands fell to his sides.

The silence lingered, until it was broken by a sound by the doorway.

Phillip was standing there, and Barnum felt a sinking feeling. How long had he been there? How much had he heard?

‘Barnum?’ Phillip rasped, and Barnum’s fears were instantly replaced by new ones. Phillip was swaying on his feet, and even from here, in the dim half-light, Barnum could tell he was bloodied.

Phillip looked round, taking in the shocked faces turned his way. He’d expected the ring to be empty, at this time. ‘Barnum?’ he said again. ‘What happened?’

Barnum came towards him and tilted his head towards the light. He winced, taking in Phillip’s fresh injuries. ‘Where did you go?’

‘What did you say to them?’

‘Answer me, goddammit!’

‘Phillip?’ Anne’s voice was low, and uncertain. She took in Phillip in full, looking appalled. He was a sight. He wasn’t wearing a coat, only a shirt and waistcoat, and was shaking from the cold. Snow dusted his shoulders. Blood trickled down his face from a cut in his forehead, dripping off his chin. The left side of his face was rapidly darkening with forming bruises, and, looking down, Phillip saw blood on his shirt, and his hand. Oh, god, his _hand._

Barnum took it in a gentle grip. The fingers were bruised and swollen, blood beading the knuckles. His ring finger looked bent oddly, at an angle just not meant for fingers.

‘Phillip, what happened?’ Lettie was coming over, looking shocked. Anne’s hand, dusted with chalk ready for practice, slipped from her grasp.

He ducked his head self-consciously, then winced.

‘Nothing.’

Barnum touched a hand to Phillip’s shoulder, but he flinched back, almost imperceptibly. WD came behind Anne and wrapped an arm round her tense shoulders.

‘Did someone – did someone beat you up?’ Lettie said.

Phillip looked down, at his bruised and bloodied frame. ‘Apparently.’

Barnum turned Phillip to face him. ‘Flip?’ he said softly. Then he said something else, under his breath, too quick and quiet for Anne or Lettie to catch. WD wasn’t trying to listen. Instead he was trying to quench the rising guilt, telling himself it wasn’t his fault Phillip had got into some stupid pub tussle. Probably drunk himself into a haze after missing his chance with Anne.

Phillip nodded, muttering something, then pulled from Barnum’s grasp.

Anne was reeling, not sure what to make of it. All she knew was that something had been growing between her and Phillip – something delicate, and beautiful, but fragile – and that he’d let her down and now he was hurt. And Barnum knew – Barnum had said –

‘Phillip.’ Anne’s voice trembled. ‘Phillip, who – what –‘

Phillip started. He didn’t seem to have noticed she was there. ‘Oh – shit – God, Anne, I’m so sorry.’

‘Phillip, sit down,’ Barnum said forcefully. ‘We’ll sort this out later.’ He shot a warning look at WD, but he didn’t have to. WD was an honourable man, and he wouldn’t dream of attacking Phillip in this state.

Phillip stumbled to the wall and slid down to the floor.

‘Not quite what I had in mind,’ Barnum muttered. He bent down. ‘Phillip?’

Phillip didn’t answer for a moment. His head was in his hands, and he seemed to be trying to get control of his breathing.

‘Phil, answer me,’ Barnum said, increasingly worried.

Phillip lifted his head and looked at Barnum with glassy eyes. They were dimmer than their usual bright blue colour. ‘I’m good.’ He tried to smile, but grimaced. ‘Anne – I promise I’m okay.’

‘No – you – are – not,’ Barnum told him. ‘Stay here. Don’t move.’ He left the room for a moment. Phillip kept his head down. Anne stood, frozen. Too much was happening, too fast. WD still had an arm round her shoulders.

Lettie knelt down beside Phillip. ‘Hey – Phil?’ she said gently.

Phillip considered not replying. He prayed this wasn’t happening. He’d heard what WD said – about him being entitled, and having it easy. He had had it easy. It was bizarre, but he felt like WD looked down on him, in a way – because he’d never had to face prejudice or racism.

But Lettie’s voice was so tender, so kind, Phillip lifted his head. He hadn’t had anyone speak to him like that before. Barnum had been good to him, but Lettie sounded like she really cared. She put a hand on his arm, and at first, he flinched away, then relaxed into her touch. Barnum had been gone a while.

The small group waited in near-silence. Anne was trying to muster up the courage to say something, but Phillip was determinedly avoiding her gaze.

Eventually he swallowed painfully. ‘Take Anne home, WD,’ he said quietly. ‘She doesn’t need to see this.’

Anne opened her mouth to protest.

‘No one is going anywhere until you tell us what’s going on,’ Lettie interrupted sternly. Then she spun round, to face an innocent-looking Barnum who’d just re-entered the room. ‘Or _you_ do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading!!
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Each chapter is based round my favourite taylor swift lyrics.
> 
> Chapter 1:
> 
> People are people and sometimes   
> it doesn't work out.
> 
> Nothing we say is gonna save us from   
> the fallout.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2 was:
> 
> Nothing safe is worth the  
> drive and I will
> 
> Follow you, follow you  
> home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally dragged out of Barnum and Phillip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry!
> 
> i know this fic has been a long, long time. i discontinued it because i ran out of inspiration and had a lot going on in my life. then i kind of forgot about it. really really sorry. i know how annoying unfinished fanfic is. i'll be amazed if anyone reads this tbh :/ but i love ya'll, if you read this ur super patient and i'm impressed.
> 
> hope you enjoy it xx

Barnum blinked. Lettie looked fiercely at him. Slowly he put down the things he was carrying – an enamel bowl of warm water, an old shirt of his, and a bottle of brandy.

The ringmaster looked uncertainly at his apprentice. ‘Phillip?’ he said.

Phillip uncurled his hand from Lettie and pressed his palms into his eyes.

‘Phillip, what’s going on?’ Anne attempted to sound firm, but she didn’t want to put him on edge. ‘Was it the protestors? Did the protestors beat you up?’

Phillip let out a small snort. ‘No,’ he said, wiping blood from his eye. ‘No, it’s okay, Anne. It wasn’t them.’

Anne sighed with relief. She’d been imagining that the protestors had seen her and Phillip together, and had hurt him because of it. She didn’t want to think this was her fault.

After a moment of silence, it became clear Phillip wasn’t going to say any more.

‘So?’ WD said belligerently. ‘Who was it?’

Phillip glanced at Barnum, who nodded. ‘It was…’ the young man said reluctantly, looking at his hands, ‘Caleb Carlyle.’

There was a beat. Then, ‘your _father?’_ Anne gasped.

Phillip nodded. He reached for the bottle of brandy beside him, and took a long swig.

‘Oh, no, you don’t,’ Barnum said. ‘We’re trying to get you off that, Flip.’

‘Come on, Barnum,’ Phillip said, annoyed.

‘Phillip!’ Anne said sharply. ‘Why – what do you mean, your father?’

Phillip looked at her, raising an eyebrow. ‘He saw you with me at the play tonight. He gets angry…easily. Always has.’

WD turned to Barnum. ‘Is this what you meant when you said…someone had tried to…’

Barnum nodded his head, gravely. He and WD stepped away from the women, who were caring for Phillip. ‘Phillip’s father was not very happy with him doing business with me. They met in the street, late at night, and had I not been heading back from the bar, I think Phillip’s father might have killed him.’

WD stood stock-still processing. ‘That’s awful,’ he mumbled.

Barnum twisted his hands. ‘I know. But I can’t do anything. Phillip’s parents are powerful people. They could have this entire company shut down in days if they wanted to.’

‘You two!’ Lettie’s voice rang out commandingly. ‘Come here right now and bloody explain!’

Barnum and WD exchanged looks. Neither wanted to cross Lettie when she was in this kind of mood.

‘I’m sorry, Anne,’ Phillip murmured.

Anne moved closer, crouched next to him, and touched her fingers lightly to his face. ‘Don’t be sorry, Phillip.’ She breathed.

‘But usually I…I didn’t want to bring any of you into this.’

‘Phillip, we want to help you,’ Lettie said.

Phillip shook his head dully, wincing. Lettie had cleaned most of the blood of his face, but the bruising still had do hurt like hell.

Lettie swung round to face Barnum. ‘How long have you known?’

‘Since…the night we made the deal. The night Phillip joined the circus. He was drunk and he…said some things. That’s why I wanted him to come. He needed to get away from them.’

Anne had a trembling hand pressed to her mouth. ‘That’s horrible,’ she whispered.

‘You’ve known that long?’ Lettie said loudly. Phillip visibly flinched.

‘Hey, hey, it’s okay,’ Anne said, bending down next to him. Phillip smiled crookedly, his jaw aching.

‘I’m fine, Anne.’

WD snorted. ‘No, you are really not.’

Phillip made to prop himself up. He felt like he’d been trampled under a carriage. ‘Maybe not,’ he conceded.

Barnum sighed. ‘Charity usually helps look after him when this happens.’

‘Does this happen often?’ Anne said, her eyes cutting to him. Usually she wouldn’t dare speak to a white man in that tone, but Barnum had kept enough secrets from them, it seemed.

Barnum looked apprehensive. ‘It’s not my place to say.’

‘Anne,’ Phillip said quietly, ‘it doesn’t matter.’

‘It does!’ she argued. ‘It does matter! Phillip, I care about you! I – I…’

Lettie stepped away, standing behind WD and Barnum and watching as Anne shuffled closer to Phillip and placed a hand over his.

‘Phillip, I think – I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, again, sorry for the wait xx


	4. Author's Note

 

Hi, it’s me.

This is a note to say I’m really really sorry, but I won’t be posting anything anymore.

There’s a good reason for this, but I’d rather not say what it is.

I won’t be contactable, and I’m really sorry. If anyone wants to finish writing my stories for me, cause I know I left some really awful cliffhangers, I’ll put the rest of the storyline below. I know how annoying unfinished fanfic is.

You’ve been amazing readers and I’ve loved reading your comments, made my day 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i just set the scene a bit :) Found a great website for dyslexics so i shouldn't have any spelling/grammar mistakes this time! you're gonna see a bit of hurt phillip in the next chapter so hang in there. I literally love anne and phillip - both of them, they're the embodiment of my bisexuality.   
> love all of you, thx for reading  
>  ps ive lost my hearing aid, anyone seen it?


End file.
